The Cases of Zootopia
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Follow the lives of the little bunny Judy Hopps and sly fox Nick Wildes, partners at work, and figure out how they go about solving different crimes, and sorting out feelings along the way. Rated T to be safe :P.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm not sure about really publishing this story to be honest, this is something I made for fun. But if it is out in the open, welcome! And I hope you enjoy!**

Nick drove quickly through the streets, being late for work was never a good thing, especially since a certain bunny liked giving him a hard time whenever he was late, which happened only once a week in his defense.

Nick parked the car in the police parking lot before getting out and running inside, eyes meeting with the friendly tiger Clawhauser. "Morning Officer Wilde!" He said cheerfully, stuffing a donut in his mouth. "Morning." He greeted before rushing to his desk, hoping Judy hadn't noticed his absence yet.

He sat down quietly in the desk behind the bunny and opened a random file to make it look like he was hard at work.

"Well, look who's here!" Judy's voice made him jump out of his fur.

"C-Carrot's! Hey! I didn't notice you, I've been busy studying this case file here!" Nick replied, trying to sound smooth, as well as calm down his own heart.

Yes, although he never dare say it out loud because of their species, Nick had somehow fallen in love with his partner. But not only because of their species, as cross-species relationships are highly looked down upon, but as well as the fact that he was a predator and she was pray was also against it.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "Really, I guess you were so busy you didn't notice that you're studying the case we finished last week." She replied with a smirk. Nick looked dumbfounded and looked down at the file, and sure enough, he was studying the case they solved before. "Yes, we were supposed to be assigned a new case, but you seem to have decided to come in late, so I've had to wait." She added.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You act like I'm late every day, it's only once a week at most!" He countered, Judy laughed.

"C'mon, dumb fox, we need to get our case assignment." She said with a chuckle, holding out her hand to Nick he accepted the offer and she helped him stand. He accepted it and ignored the sparks that shot through his arm and made his way to Chief Bogo's office right next to Judy.

"Chief Bogo, we're here, so sorry for being late." Judy exclaimed as she walked in, followed by Nick.

"Just sit down you two, this is no joking matter, we have a very serious case on our hands." Chief Bogo commanded, they both sat down in front of his desk.

"Alright, we just got report of the prison that the famous criminal Willow as escaped from jail." He began.

"Famous? I've never heard of him." Nick said, earning a prized glare from Chief Bogo.

"That's because you weren't an officer before." He growled, "Anyway, this crime lord is famous for kidnapping female animals in broad daylight, taking them who-knows-where, and doing… Horrible things to them. This earned him the title Raping Willow." Nick ears flattened.

"Oh, I've heard of him." Nick muttered.

"I know, he's a famous criminal. Last time he broke out, half of our female police went down in numbers. I need you two to find him and bring him to justice before anyone can get hurt, got it?" He commanded.

"Yes sir, we're on it." Judy replied before they walked out of the office. They stopped by Clawhauser and picked up the file, then went to study it at Judy's desk.

"So he was last spotted a block away from the prison he broke out of. The JamCam's caught him sneaking into that alleyway." Judy said, pointing at the picture. It showed a fox dipping into an alleyway.

"Wow, he's a fox, I didn't expect that." Judy mumbled.

"That's why I know him. Do you know his real name?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Willow." Judy replied, "Chief literally just told us." She added.

"No, his full name. Willow Claw Wildes. My… Brother." Nick muttered.

"What?! Really?!" Judy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, soon he's gonna try and contact me to get me to join him again. He does it every time he breaks out." Nick scoffed, obviously he wasn't too fond of his brother.

Judy suddenly got an idea. "Wait, you said he contacts you every time?" Judy asked.

"Yep." Just as he said that, his phone beeped. He groaned. 'And there he is now." He mumbled, opening the text.

"Nick, read it aloud." Judy told him.

"Why? He just want's t-"

"Just, do it." She interrupted.

"Fine." He groaned, "He said, 'Hey bro need to talk.'" Nick read aloud.

"Okay, ask him why." Judy told him.

Nick rolled his eyes, and texted back. "You better have a plan, Carrots." He said.

"Trust me Nick, I do." She replied just as his phone beeped again.

"Okay, He said 'You know why. Meet me at the old treehouse.' Oh brother, that stupid things still there?" Nick groaned.

"Treehouse? What treehouse?" Judy asked confused.

"Just something he and I built before he went crazy. We used to go there and hang out all the time." Nick explained.

"Nick, you have to go there! It's perfect, he has no idea you're a cop! We can swarm the area, wait until the time is right, and then throw him in bars!" Judy exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know, that sounds pretty risky." Nick replied, he just had a feeling that it was a bad idea, and that someone would end up getting hurt. He hated this feeling because most of the time he was right.

"It's a great idea! Quickly tell him you'll be there, tell him you're sick of the animals these days or something, anything to get him to believe you want in, anything to get him to trust you." Judy told him.

"Fine." Nick finally agreed, texting him. "I guess I'll get ready to see my brother." He muttered, sending it.

"Awesome! And don't worry, you'll have a chip in your ear, we'll be able to hear everything that goes on with you guys okay?" Judy reassured him.

"Okay, just don't let anyone get hurt. I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, we got this, we just gotta hustle him!" Judy said, they fist-bumped and then went to tell Chief Bogo the plan.

 **So I decided I'd upload this because why not :P so welcome everyone, hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I enjoyed writing this story, so I decided to upload a new chapter because why the heck not XD. Hope you all enjoy!**

Nick and Judy both were really worried, Judy had thought this was a good plan at first but awaiting for Willow to arrive was proving to be a stress builder. "Just, promise to be safe out there?" Judy pleaded Nick.

"Don't worry about me, Carrots. I'll be fine." Nick replied, offering her a smile.

"I know, this guys just really dangerous, and you've never gone alone before, so I don't know how this will play out." Judy said.

"If all goes well, it'll play out as we planned." Nick replied.

"I hope…" Judy mumbled just as a van pulled up into the forest. "Was that him?" Judy asked, Nick nodded and got out.

"Remember, I'll be slowly getting closer, waiting to ambush him when needed." Judy said. Nick nodded and escaped into the forest. Judy sat in silence for the longest time before Nick's voice came through her ear chip.

"I'm approaching the treehouse Carrots, move out." He said. Judy took a deep breath and got out, ready for anything as she walked slowly into the forest.

Nick approached the old treehouse swiftly, after telling Judy he ran over and climbed up the ladder, where a red fox was waiting for him.

"Long time, Nick." He said, not turning around from looking out the window.

"Indeed." Nick agreed, and he finally turned around. "Nice to see you again Willow." Nick said.

"Yes, and I wonder why, after all these years, have you decided to randomly want to come into the picture." Willow replied.

"You're the one who invited me. Plus, I'm sick of the other animal species treating foxes like they're sly and untrustworthy. I want payback." Nick said.

Willow smiled, "My little brother has finally come to his senses, I'm so proud of you." He said evilly.

"So, how does this work, how do I gain your trust or whatever to join you?" Nick asked.

"Simple; take the girl you love most, and do what I do. Show me you love the feeling when the poor helpless animal is screaming in pain and for mercy." Willow grinned, making Nick want to puke. "Now, think of the girl." Willow said, "Then tell me about her, so I know you're not faking it." He added.

Nick decided to think about Judy, but wouldn't under any circumstance give out her name. "Well, she's a bunny, gray with purple eyes that shine brighter than stars. Her smile makes you feel like you just went to heaven and back, and her laugh sounds like you just heard an angel. She's the only person who actually accepted me, and made me feel like foxes matter too…" He said.

"Ah, it sounds like you love her. A cross-species romance, interesting. It won't be hard to get what you want from her then. Tell me, what is her name? This, bunny?" Willow asked.

"Why don't I have her tell you when I bring her here?" Nick said quickly.

"Sly fox." He heard Judy whisper in his ear, making him have to hide a smirk.

"Fine, how about I guess? Could it be… Officer Judy Hopps, Officer Nick Wilde?" Willow asked, making Nick freeze.

"Oh no. Nick, get out of there." Judy said.

Nick was about to stand up and taze him, but Willow was quick and knocked him to the ground. "Nick, I thought I could trust you. Why are you, my brother, trying to turn me in? We're flesh and blood, and I thought you understood how it felt to be mocked because of your species." Willow sighed.

"I don't, because I'm not treated like that. I am respected because I made the right choices." Nick replied.

"Yeah, sure." Willow scuffed. "Oh, and don't waste your time with your bunny friend, she only sees you as a sly fox, they all d-" Willow suddenly stopped talking and fell down as a sleeping dart was shot in his neck.

"Yes! I got him!" Judy shouted, hurting Nick's ear.

"OWW! Carrots!" Nick exclaimed, taking the earpiece out and looking out the window, seeing her in a tree.

She laughed, "Woops!" She said. Nick playfully glared at her and dragged Willow out of the treehouse. He got down and they high fived, "That's one criminal back behind bars!" She said.

"Yep, never thought I'd see him again, to be honest." Nick replied, staring at his brother. "I can't believe how such a good man could turn into one of the worst criminals in Zootopia…" He mumbled.

Judy looked at him with sorrow, before walking up and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Nick… Those things you said, I, uh, thank you." She said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Nick blushed too, "Who said they were for you?" He asked playfully. Judy rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Dumb fox." She mumbled with a laugh.

"Dumb bunny." Nick replied with a smirk. "C'mon, let's call for backup to get him to the station." He said.

Judy nodded and after they called for backup they just sat and waited, chit-chatting while they did. "So, what was Willow like? Before all of this." Judy asked Nick.

"Well, believe it or not Carrots, he had the same dream you did. To become a cop, and make the world a better place. He worked so hard to get there, and I was so proud whenever he called me little brother, I was proud to be in his family. And one day, the day came for him to be badged, his life goal was to be completed. But, instead, he was embarrassed in front of everybody. In their exact words, everyone said, 'Do you expect anyone to give a FOX that much of respect?! No one trusts you, they'll just throw you out! Your worthless, and might as well just quit before you become the fool you are!'" Nick explained, imitating the voice.

"He was so upset, he told everyone upfront that if they wanted him to be a sly fox, that's what he would be. He grabbed one of the women, and the next day, she was found dead, with a note that explained exactly what had happened…" Nick ended the story and took a deep breath.

"Nick…" Judy said sympathetically, placing a hand on his arm. "Things are different now, we all trust you, and if he wasn't so… Well, you know, we'd openly allow him into the force with open arms." She told him.

Their moment ended when the backup arrived, pulling Willow into a police car and talking with them both. Soon Willow was back behind bars, and Nick and Judy high-fived once again.

"Congrats, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, I thought it'd take longer than a day and a half." Chief Bogo said, nodding to them before leaving in his own car. Soon it was just them again so they decided to call it a night and head home. They actually lived right next door, since Judy's old neighbors moved out, Nick was able to move in there with a little help from Judy.

They pulled up to their apartment complex and climbed out and up the stairs to their rooms. "I'll see you tomorrow Nick." Judy said cheerfully before waving and opening the door to walk inside, but before she could walk in, Nick grabbed her hand. Judy stopped and stared at him for a bit, before he met her gaze.

Nick took a deep breath. "I just, uh, wanted to say, everything I said, it was about you…" Nick said, blushing lightly. Judy blushed too.

"I already knew that, I haven't seen you hang around any other gray bunnies with purple eyes." She said with a smile. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before slipping her hand out of his and walking into her room. Nick walked into his too, and they both flopped down on their bed.

Their thoughts matched eachother, and was the only thing they could think.

 _Best. Night. Ever._

 **CUUTE! *Ahem* Sorry, had to get that one off my chest. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, review if you did! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ho! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next day Judy woke up to her alarm, meaning she also had to be Nick's alarm as well. Whenever Nick didn't wake her by doing something stupid, she knew she'd have to wake him up. At first, she simply knocking on the door. When only his snored answered her, she sighed and grabbed the spare key Nick had given him and unlocked the door, walking in and shaking him gently.

That, however, didn't work either. Finally, she just went over to his sink, grabbing a glass of ice-cold water and dumping it on his head. Nick immediately sat up, screaming. He looked around and his eyes landed on Judy, he playfully glared at her.

"Really, Carrots? Was that necessary?" Nick asked, standing up.

"100%, you wouldn't wake up!" Judy replied. Nick rolled his eyes and went over to grab his uniform, so Judy left to let him get changed.

Once Nick was ready, he made his way to Judy's apartment and walked inside the wide, open door, seeing her putting on her badge.

"Ready?" Judy asked him with her million dollar smile.

"As ever." Nick replied, she nodded and they left, her grabbing the keys and throwing them to him.

"Your turn to drive." She told him, running ahead and jumping in the passenger seat. Nick got in the driver's side and started the car, driving to pick up coffee before heading to work.

Judy complained the whole way there about his driving, and finally Nick said, "If you don't like how I drive, Whiskers, then don't let me drive." With a smirk.

Judy just mumbled something he couldn't make out, sending him a playful glare before punching his arm. Soon enough, they made it to work with plenty time to spare, so they walked in and immediately went to Chief Bogo for a new case.

"Sorry, there aren't any more reports or cases, you can however go on patrol, keep an eye out for any disturbances." Chief Bogo explained.

Nick and Judy thought that would be unbelievably boring but they agreed anyway and went out into their patrol car, this time Judy drove.

"This is SO BORING!" Nick exclaimed after only five minutes of driving around.

Judy rolled her eyes, "At least it's not parking duty." She reminded him.

"Yeah, you'd know plenty about how boring that is, huh Carrots?" Nick asked playfully, going to sip his coffee.

Judy glared and slammed on her breaks, making his coffee go everywhere. "AGH! HOT! HOT HOT!" Nick exclaimed, trying desperately to clean off the hot coffee mess.

Judy smirked victoriously and threw him a towel from the back seat. "Dumb fox." She said with a playful glare.

"Sly bunny…" Nick replied, drying off his uniform. Nick groaned, "Ugh, now I'm gonna smell like coffee…" He muttered as Judy started driving.

"You're welcome." Judy replied in a sing-songy type of voice. Suddenly, Judy's ears went up in the direction of what sounded like to her as broken glass. "Nick, I hear something." She said, parking and getting out of the car, grabbing her dart gun. Nick followed, doing the same thing as Judy quietly went in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough, she find a broken window of a home, someone must have broken in. She looked at Nick, signaling him to be quiet, which he nodded, and they climbed into the house. Judy snuck into the kitchen, seeing nothing, and continued throughout the house.

Finally, in one of the bedrooms, Judy saw an animal, what looked like an ox, with a mask hiding his face and a bag filled with belongings of the resident. "Freeze!" Judy exclaimed, "IN the name of the law, drop the bag and put your hands in the air!" She commanded, the ox turned around shocked.

"Sir, drop the bag." Judy said sternly when the ox refused to do what she said.

"You expect me to be afraid of a bunny, and a fox?" The ox asked, laughing. "Please, what are you gonna do, poke me?" He laughed harder, so Judy held out her dart gun.

"No, shooting sounds better." She replied, the ox's face fell as he saw Nick pull out his weapon too. So, the ox reached into his pocket, and pulled out an actual pistol.

"Sir, drop the weapon." Judy commanded, the ox rolled his eyes and shot the gun twice, both bullets hitting Judy. At the same time, Nick also shot his dart gun, hitting the ox and making him fall limp.  
"JUDY!" Nick exclaimed, running to her side, trying to stop the bleeding as he called into his radio. "Clawhauser, we have an officer down, I repeat. Officer Hops has been shot, we are inside a broken into house on the Maine Road." He said into the radio.

"Roger that, Officer Wilde, we're sending officers and a paramedic right away!" Clawhauser replied through the radio frantically.

Nick put the radio down and continued putting pressure on the bullet wounds, close to tears. "Carrots, listen to me, don't you dare die on me, you got that?" Nick said frantically. Judy's breathing was harsh, she was barely conscious.

"Nick…" She groaned, Nick shushed her.

"Save your energy, and by god stay awake, don't fall asleep on me, got it?" He told her, but it was no use, Judy's eyes fell, and her breathing started to falter. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't die Judy, please! I need you…" He started to cry, trying to stop the bleeding with no success.

Finally, back-up arrived, and so did the paramedics, putting her on a stretcher and running to the ambulance. Nick followed as other officers lifted up the ox and put him in handcuffs, putting him in a cruiser. "Will she be okay?!" Nick asked a paramedic frantically.

"We… don't know. We need to get her to the hospital immediately and get the bullets out." The paramedic replied. Nick nodded and decided to ride with Judy in the ambulance. Nick worriedly held her hand as the paramedics surrounded her, putting a breathing mask over her mouth and nose while equipping a heart monitor.

They got to the hospital in record time, wheeling Judy immediately to the ER as they told Nick to wait in the waiting room.

Nick put his head in his hands, he'd noticed the ox pulling out the weapon, but he was to slow on reacting. Nick blamed himself big-time, if he hadn't been so slow on reacting, Judy would be okay, they would be high-fiving over another successful arrest. They would have driven the ox back to the department on their own, laughing and joking along the way.

Nick could have even thrown himself in front of the bullets, at least then Judy wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. Nick decided now would be a good time to call Judy's parents and explain what happen. So, he pulled himself together enough to grab his phone and make the phone call. He went to Judy's mothers contact, thinking she'd be able to keep herself together better than her father. He held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hello?" Came a younger voice, one of Judy's siblings.

"Hi, this is Nick, can you hand the phone to your mother please?" Nick asked.

"Okay!" The young bunny replied, and he heard the bunny run down trying to scope out their mother.

"Nick? Is that you?" Judy's mother asked. Judy had introduced Nick to her parents on thanksgiving, when she decided to take Nick with her to see her family. They had actually liked Nick surprisingly, so he didn't have any problems with that at all.

"Yeah, it's me. I have some… news about Judy, you uh… May want to sit down for this." Nick replied.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Judy and I were out on patrol when she heard what she described as breaking glass. We followed the noise and found that a house was being robbed, so we confronted the robber, an ox, and before I could react, he pulled out a gun, and shot twice. Both of the bullets hit Judy. The ox didn't get away, I managed to shoot him with a sleeping dart, but Judy is in the ER, I haven't yet gotten word of her condition." Nick explained.

"WHAT?! Oh my god, we're on our way! Send us the hospitals address!" Bonnie, her mother, exclaimed before hanging up. Nick sighed, setting the phone down before looking at the door of the room they took Judy in. "This can't happen to her, she's such a sweet bunny…" He mumbled. Judy was way too sweet to die, she accepted Nick even after how rude he was to her.

Suddenly, the doors to the ER opened, Nick stood up immediately, ears perked up. "Is Judy okay?" He asked.

"She's alive, but barely. She lost a lot of blood from those wounds. Not to mention the fact that one bullet punctured her right lung, making it collapse. She's alive, but she's on life support." The doctor explained.

Nicks ears flattened, "Will she wake up soon?" He asked hopefully.

"She doesn't show any signs of waking up right now, but with a few more tests, we might be able to have an estimated date. She's being moved to room 12, you can wait for her there if you'd like." The doctor replied.

Nick nodded, and made his way slowly towards the room. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to see Judy, seeing her on life support might just kill him. He loved Judy, that's something he knew for sure. Seeing her struggle for her life… He can't even imagine how he's gonna take it.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Judy was brought in until the doctor started talking to him.

"Visiting hours are usually 8am-8pm, but we will allow you to stay overnight if you wish." The doctor told him.

Nick nodded, "Thank you sir." He said. The doctor said goodbye and after checking Judy's vitals and taking a blood sample, he left. Nick stood up and walked to Judy's side, his heart shattered in a million pieces just looking at the nicest person he knew, struggle to stay alive.

"Judy, I'm so sorry this happened to you… I should have reacted quicker… If anything I'm the one who should be struggling for their life, not you. I know, you probably don't hear me right now, and I think that's why I can openly say this, but… I love you, Judy Hopps, I always will. And I want you to fight like hell to come back to us, to me, but if you want to give up, no matter how much it'll kill me to see you go, I'll understand." Nick said, taking her hand as he reached down and kissed her forehead.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Judy barely squeeze his hand, and he quickly looked at her, waiting for her to move. When nothing happened, he ran out and got the nearest doctor, telling him what happened, and the doctor quickly ran in once again telling him to wait.

He sat down in a chair, this time he had hope to go on, because he knew what he felt.

 **AWWWWWWWWWW! *Ahem* Sorry, that was just so ADORABLE! *Clears throat* A-Anyway, thank you for reading, please review with any type of feedback you may have, and I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. NOT a Chapter! Update

Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, I really am! The thing is, I was forced to move in with my Ex-Stepdad, and don't have my own room, or even much time for writing. I also have a bad case of Depression, so with me moving in with my Ex-Stepdad, and being forced away from my family that I have had all of my life, without my birth Mom fighting to keep me with her, when she fought like hell for my brother when he went to stay with him, just makes things a lot harder. I'm working through it though, and I have bee writing! I actually have a Watpad, where I write Fanfictions just like I do here! So if ever I kinda go AFK here, feel free to head over to Wattpad and yell at me. Heres the link to my account, that way you have a way of contacting me. user/Blue_Angel76 With that said, I'll be trying to continue the Fanfictions I have here, so I dont dissapoint you guys! So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Byeee~


End file.
